


Restless Nights

by TryingAndDoing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the scene where the grenade explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Nights

When Rosita heard the news that while on the supply run for Eugine a grenade exploded, and that tara had been injured, she went into a state of shock and panic. She ran quickly, as fast as she could to Pete's house where she had been taken. Gun dropped in the process, she didn't care. The love of her life was hurt, possibly dying. She had to be there, no matter what. 

Pete was drunk when he was checking her wounds. Tara had bleed quite a lot, but she was stable within her coma. He gave her some stitches in her head and arms, wherever she needed them. Seeing her laying in that bed, unconcious was devistating. What if Tara turned? Her fate was in her own hands, if she could pull through the coma. Frankly Pete didn't have the medicine he needed to help her, nor know where to find it- usless drunk, he was a surgeon for christs sake. She was resting in bed at least, with an oxygen tank helping her to breath, and an IV stabbed into her arm to keep her hydrated.

Rosita sat on the chair beside the bed, holding her hand. No matter what, she was going to be there. If she woke or turned, Rosita had to know. She was crying, for possibly hours the first night. The crying subsided into dry tears. Nothing would come, but she couldn't stop the anxiety attacks that were plaguing her. She couldn't possibly sleep, not with the way her brain was working.

Come the next afternoon Carol brought food by for Rosita, but upon eating a bite she ended up emptying her stomach within seconds. Eugine sat beside her, for once in his life not saying a word, just sitting. When Rosita began to cry, he turned and offered a shoulder awkwardly. It was better than nothing, his attempt of showing he cared. Of course he cared, he had spent the last few months with Rosita, and the following weeks with Tara. Tara had accepted him, and not pitied him for being nearly worthless, except with knowledge. Now his best friend lay helpless in a bed, struggling (everyone hoped) to cling onto life. Seeing and watching Rosita crumble the way she did was equally as hard, which is why he often shared the load of keeping an eye on Tara. 

Hours turned to days, and nights, restlessly waiting for something. Anything. Anger creeped in Rosita's chest some nights when she was alone. She should have gone on the run like she had planned, if only Rick hadn't asked her to stay behind because she was needed. Maybe she could have stopped it, if she had went.

Three days passed before Gabriel knocked on the door. The sight he saw was something like he had expected. Tara remained motionless, except for the air being pumped to her lungs, and Rosita sitting detatched from everything.  
"Rick asked me to see if there was anything I could do to help."  
"Wake her." Rosita spoke quietly and harsh, bloodshot eyes not leaving her girlfriend.  
"For you." He spoke calmly, waiting in the doorway to see if Rosita was going to throw him out. When she didn't he entered.  
"I feel broken." Her voice cracked, barely audible.  
"That's expected. Something terrible happened to someone you care about."  
"No."  
"Love?"

Rosita looked at him, her eyes frantic. He'd struck a nerve, whether or not in a good way. 

"Does she know?"  
"I didn't realize until this happened, when I thought I'd lost her. She's right here, but she isn't. This isn't Tara."  
"With time comes grace."  
"Is that enough?"  
"God, fate, mothernature, her, whatever you want to put your faith in.. Tara is strong- she will pull through this."  
"I-"  
"Don't give up. She wouldn't." Resting his hand over hers, he squeezed gently, reassuring her that she wasn't alone.

After Gabriel had left, Rosita closed the door.

"All this pain and suffering.. I get it now. At first I wasn't sure. He was right, I do love you. So much. At first I thought what we had was casual, just sex and whatever shit. Tar, I miss you. Your smile, your laugh. Everything about you. You'll be okay." Kissing Tara's forhead, Rosita took her usual spot in the chair beside the bed and held her hand to sleep, feeling more tension in her chest than before. But she slept easily- exhaustion being the main cause- like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

One week after her life went to hell as she was sitting beside the bed reading was when Tara began stirring from the seemingly enternal slumber. Eyes opening, she looked around in confusion. A soft grunt passed her lips as she tried to move her weakened limbs, alerting Rosita she had woken.  
"Shit. Tar? Baby? Don't try and move, okay?" Tears were flowing once again,but unlike before these ones didn't hurt. "Pete said to get him when you woke. It'll just take me a minute to get him." As she turned to leave, Rosita stopped herself. Standing beside the bed she kissed the back of her girlfriends hand. "I love you." All of the weight of the world, from Tara, felt like it was lifted in that moment. Rosita had finally been blessed with the chance to tell her how she felt.


End file.
